Hoss Delgado
Hoss Delgado is a spectral exterminator. Hoss developed a crush on Eris, the goddess of chaos starting in Guess Who's Coming For Dinner? They dated for a while, but it had been a dysfunctional relationship, with his dating the goddess of chaos having an adverse effect of creating too much order which put him out of the monster hunting business till he broke up with her. He seems to be missing a hand, which he has replaced with a cybernetic weapon hand that can transform into various weapons and tools (referred to as a Swiss Army Hand in his video game profile). It's unknown how he lost his hand (though in Underfist, Irwin found his hand, pickled in a jar, and the video game profile says that he lost it between the cushions of his couch). In Underfist, his right leg seems to have been replaced with the same cybernetics on his arm. For his first appearance, he originally had to manually attach things to his hand, and could be detached by hitting one of the studs on the wristband; for all later appearances, they instead shifted into place automatically, though where the attachments are stored is unknown. He was originally incredibly skinny and was beaten at everything by a traffic cone named Kyle. One day while selling electric potato peelers he'd had enough and by sheer force of will became muscular. He now keeps Kyle cuffed to a radiator in a basement. His dad called him the "Midnight Sailor," because he wet the bed until he was 32 (he's 33). Hoss also has an eyepatch, apparently because he ran with scissors when his mother told him not to (revealed in Underfist). It's also worth noting that Hoss Delgado seems to be based off of Snake Plissken from the films Escape from New York and Escape from L.A. . In essence Hoss Delgado is light-hearted parody of Snake Plissken. Hoss Delgado's weapon of choice is based off of Ashley J. Williams' from the The Evil Dead series. His name is a parody of Jose Delgado, also known as Gangbuster in the DC Comics continuity. Hand transformations: *A steel punching/normal hand *An ectoplasm cannon *A chainsaw (that can be fired from a crossbow if needed) *A laser blaster *A laser blade *An imaginary hammer *A box of tic tacs *A cannon *A grenade launcher *A machine gun *A tazer *A spork *A banana *A mace *A hammer *A microphone *A net launcher *A bouquet of flowers Trivia *Delgado in Spanish means "thin". Gallery Hoss Thumbnail.png|Hoss as he first appeared in Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator Hector Skarr Hoss Zombies.png|Hoss as a zombie in Billy and Mandy vs. the Martians Hoss in Underfist.png|Hoss as he appears in Underfist: Halloween Bash Hoss Underfist.png|Hoss in his Underfist uniform Vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h56m35s210.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h57m01s78.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h57m18s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-02-08h53m31s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h57m56s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-28-09h58m17s154.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-02-09h01m17s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h36m24s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h49m55s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-02-08h57m15s18.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h24m01s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-19h24m18s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-02-09h01m58s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-02-08h53m20s209.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-15h58m49s111.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-16h12m41s135.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-19h01m57s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-19h04m07s206.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h33m46s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h34m07s137.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h34m22s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h35m10s243.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h36m45s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h36m55s28.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h37m12s168.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h37m32s131.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h37m46s21.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h39m34s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h40m02s94.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h40m29s116.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h40m41s220.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h40m20s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-23h01m58s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-23h02m45s145.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-23h02m59s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-23h03m10s132.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-23h02m53s245.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-23h03m59s35.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-23h04m30s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-14h41m51s198.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-14h40m06s133.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-14h52m44s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-15h00m49s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-16h34m58s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-16h35m35s94.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-16h35m46s190.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-16h38m47s217.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-22h23m56s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-22h25m01s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-22h28m50s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-22h27m31s58.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-16h41m02s117.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-18h21m10s24.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-18h41m50s134.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-18h01m36s70.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-18h13m52s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-18h15m28s167.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-18h13m10s71.png Aww Yiss.png vlcsnap-2013-11-22-13h40m05s63.png vlcsnap-2013-11-22-13h40m18s201.png vlcsnap-2013-11-22-14h29m52s241.png vlcsnap-2013-11-22-13h49m32s83.png vlcsnap-2013-11-22-14h30m20s3.png vlcsnap-2013-11-22-14h30m02s67.png Hoss del godo.JPG|Hoss Delgado as a tentacled monster from Prank call of Cthulu Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Underfist characters Category:Monsters